


Tempting Trial

by Pawkypine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawkypine/pseuds/Pawkypine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scarlet Witch finds it hard to resist the charm of the Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Trial

Wanda was supposed to charm Natasha into walking away. At least that was the plan.  
The plan was to see if Natasha was able to resist Wanda's mind manipulation.  
THE plan Wanda now found almost impossible to stick to, for as of this moment, she was the one having tangled thoughts. And it should have been Natasha.  
With Natasha leaning even closer for a tentative kiss, Wanda decided to just let the world slide.  
It didn't matter anymore, whether it's Natasha being too good at resisting, or simply Wanda herself failing to play her best. Or the fact that despite being the master of manipulation, Wanda Maximoff sucked at resisting temptations.  
Then again, who would care about all that nonsense if they had the Black Widow in their arms luring them into kisses?  
It's Natasha Romanov we're talking about.

The next morning, it was officially announced that, in case of compromising situations, all avengers be trained to fight against Wanda's power, under the guidance of the Russian redhead.  
There was no doubt that she would make a great instructor.


End file.
